


Let's talk about your feelings.

by meowthatswhatimtalkingabout



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Timeline Shenanigans, but things happen, trying to stick with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowthatswhatimtalkingabout/pseuds/meowthatswhatimtalkingabout
Summary: Reader/Kurama, bby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have some bad news: I'm very lazy and sort of short on time so this will mostly be a collection of little ficlets featuring Kurama that jump around but more or less stick with canon. I'll orient you to the general spot in the timeline in the summaries - most posts will probably take place during or in between episodes. I'M SORRY DAWGS, JUST ENJOY THE KURAMA. The general set-up I'm working with: You met Kurama through your brief post as Assistant Spirit Detective wherein you helped Yusuke and Botan on missions before informally resigning. Now, you occasionally help him but have mostly just inserted yourself into his friend group. Your abilities are low-level psychic skills - a defensive barrier, some empath capabilities - y'know, every cliche you can think of. 
> 
> Current Time: the night before the events of Episode 44 (the beginning of the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament)

“Oh, come on, ____! Play cards with us!”

You sighed inwardly, turning to face the considerably more chipper girl. Everyone - even Hiei - had gathered in the hotel room again, situating themselves around the coffee table on the plush couches. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Botan. You know I usually love games but I’m just feeling too tired tonight,” you said sheepishly, trying to quietly slip away. 

Thankfully, Yusuke and Kuwabara were being as boisterous as ever and were easily drowning out the two of you as you spoke near the hotel room door.

She nodded sympathetically, knowing the strain your abilities sometimes took. “I understand. Oh, but how are you going to sleep with all this racket?”

“Oh! Right, I should’ve told you – I asked one of the boys if I could sleep in their bed until everyone is done playing.” 

“‘One of the boys?’” Botan repeated, her face turning sly and cat-like as she glanced over her shoulder. You wilted a little, whining her name.

“Oh, I’m sorry ____, I’m sure you mean Kuwabara.” 

“Yes, yes, I mean Kuwabara. Goodnight, Botan.”

“Niiiight ____!” 

Kurama was seated facing away from the hotel door and you were quietly grateful you didn’t have to see his face during that exchange – you could already sense his amusement. 

~~~~~

The bed dipped, stirring you out of sleep. You turned to regard Kurama, smiling softly at him. You blinked around the room and realized the two of you were alone. 

You tried to distract yourself, “Did you win the game?”

“Of course,” he murmured with an amused smile. Then, after a pause, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

You grinned at him, sitting up, “No you’re not.”

Perhaps it was the late hour, but Kurama had a slightly less stringent hold on his emotions than he usually did. 

That was actually one of the many reasons you enjoyed being around him, though you’d never told him – being with someone who could control his emotions was a relief when you were constantly bombarded by everyone else's. But tonight, you appreciated having more of a window into his experience. 

You could sense his uncertainty, perhaps regarding his choice to join you on the bed, but accompanying it was an - eagerness? Yes, eagerness and affection. It made you feel warm, and wanted, and _much_ more awake. You did your best to conceal your body’s own reactions with a friendly smile. 

He chuckled, “No, I suppose you’re right. There have been few opportunities to be alone with you here and I suppose I’m taking advantage.”

As he spoke, his hand brushed against your cheek, and without really thinking you turned your head to kiss his palm. You realized a moment too late how brazen your action was, feeling a surge from him that sent heat down your spine before it was cut off abruptly, as though he’d slammed a door shut. 

You tried to recover from your action by retreating. Not meeting his eyes, you asked him, “Ah, I’m supposed to go back to my room now, right?”

Kurama hummed, running his thumb over your bottom lip. Your eyes snapped back to his, your breath increasing under the intensity of his stare.

“You can certainly try,” Kurama practically purred at you, leaning closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. This is a continuation of last time and the next chapter likely will be as well. I don't loooove it, but I really wanted to update with at least SOMETHING.

Despite the heat radiating off him, your look turned playful, "You seem awfully confident that you can keep me from leaving."

Kurama blinked away the haziness in his eyes, his hand dropping from your face. You quietly mourned the lost contact. 

His tone was light, but you heard a hard edge when he responded, "I can offer incentive to stay."

You pretended to consider for a moment before narrowing your eyes at him, "Nooo - I think it's only fair that you have to catch me."

"You should use more caution. Not many would willingly become my prey."

His tone nearly undid you, and you swallowed reflexively. 'I would,' you mentally chided.

You made your move, then, flinging yourself off the bed. He watched you with an amused smile, and you were grateful he was willing to play along. This game only worked if the two of you mutually ignored the glaring fact that you were already captured. 

You launched a pillow at him in response to that thought, squeaking when he caught it easily and his amused smile morphed into a playful glare.

You skirted around the bed to place more space between the two of you, but it was mere moments before you were pinned face down to the adjacent bed that you'd been intending to hide behind. 

"Sorry, was this your escape attempt or - ?"

"Not fair, Kurama!" 

Anyone else may have had difficulty understanding your muffled voice, but Kurama heard you perfectly if his chuckle was any indication. 

"Why on earth would I ever play fair if this was my prize?" His voice was low and even, the words spoken directly into your ear. 

You shuddered at the sensation, suddenly grateful that your face wasn't visible as it went bright red. 

"Okay, Kurama, you win - you caught me," your voice was quieter now, some apprehension leaking in. 

His released his grip on you quickly as though responding to the discomfort in your tone. He was about to apologize - you could sense it - when you wriggled free and ran for the door calling "Sucker!" over your shoulder. 

You victory was short-lived, however, as it always was with Kurama. 

And from your new position, you quietly mused that the bed had been a much more comfortable place to be pinned than the wall. 

His hands rested above your shoulders, and he sounded perfectly pleasant and conversational as he blatantly mocked you.

"Try again, surely next time you'll make it more than five feet."

You suppressed a smile, instead letting irritation show on your features. 

"Okay, fox boy, you've caught me. Now what?" 

You eyed him defiantly, trying to appear challenging. 

His smile in response was disarming, and you mentally cursed him.

"Is it not obvious, _____? Now I'm going to fuck you."

Your knees gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yesss, let the hate flow through you.
> 
> Also, would Kurama say 'fuck'? I think he would. Not easily and not often, but to make a point. 
> 
> Okay I'm gonna write the smut now, calm down everybody.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama kept you from losing your balance, his hands shifting to your waist as one of his legs braced yours against the wall. 

“You’re making this too easy,” he murmured into your ear, the amusement clear in his voice as he nipped at your lobe before trailing more nips and kisses down your neck. 

“Hey, I t-tried to run, okay?” you replied weakly, gasping at a particularly well-placed nip. Your eyes slid closed as your head pressed into the wall, offering him better access. 

He continued down your neck to your collarbone, running his tongue along the length as he pulled your shirt to the side to reveal more of your shoulder. Your entire body shuddered at the sensation, your hands twitching as they grasped his shoulders. 

“____,” Kurama pulled back a moment, and your eyes fluttered open to regard him. 

You took a sharp breath, momentarily surprised at the change in his features. He sighed before pressing his forehead to yours, “These next rounds…I can’t guarantee—”

You silenced Kurama with your lips on his, taking advantage of his momentary surprise by slipping your tongue into his slack mouth. He groaned softly in response.

Pulling back only briefly, you panted before speaking, “You’re going to win, Kurama,” pressing a kiss to his cheek, “you’re going to win, and then we’re going to go home, and then we’re going to do this in every room of my apartment.”

Kurama laughed, a small, breathy sound that felt cool on your lips. Though he still looked slightly conflicted, he conceded, “I couldn’t possibly argue with that.”

You nodded, “Then don’t. Now, what were we doing?” You leaned in to kiss him again, a playful smile on your face, only to yelp as Kurama flipped your body around and pressed you against the wall. 

He pressed his hips into yours, and his tone was convivial as he spoke into your ear, “I’m at a loss. Jog my memory.”

You let out a soft moan at the feeling of his clothed erection pressing into your ass, and you could almost hear his smug smirk. 

Pressing your hands into the wall from your new position, you used the leverage to shift your legs apart and arch your back, firmly grinding your hips against his. His cock, straining against his pants, slid against your soaking panties. The fabric pulled along your folds, applying pressure to your clit that tore a surprised moan from your mouth. 

Your words were strained, but you forced them out as you rolled your hips, “I don’t know, something like this?”

He grunted slightly, “Ah—impressive,” he murmured, almost to himself, before swallowing and conceding, “I seem to remember now.”

Kurama slid his hand around your waist, pulling you up until your back rested against his chest. He eagerly nipped at your neck as one hand lifted your thigh and the one previously around your waist slid into your panties.

“I was going to fuck you, correct?”

He easily found your clit and beginning to stroke it, lightly at first and then quickly with added pressure. 

Your back arched at the contact, a breathless moan tearing from your throat, and Kurama’s grip on you tightened. You released another whimper while nodding your head furiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *watches as everyone deletes this from their bookmarks bc it's too cruel*


End file.
